Thelisa
by Thundra31
Summary: Kay, well, this isn't exactly what you would call a Twilight Fan-Fic to begin with, but characters from the Twilight series will eventually appear in the story, so it is a Fan-Fic. Otherwise it would be plagiarism. SO, yeah. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_First Thoughts_

Pain. Unimaginable pain. It cascaded through me, engulfing my every sense. I couldn't cry; I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. All there was was pain. Terrible, mind breaking pain. And it had been there for so long. I couldn't sleep. "God, help me," I whispered. "Please." I wanted to cry. I knew it would be all over soon, but it seemed like it was never ending already. All I wanted was for it to end.

_Bella…_ The name meant something. I had heard it before, but it meant something else. I had heard it so many times before, in my human life. Someone had spoken it a lot when we were both human. When I was new, and near death. _Edward… _ He had been Bella's lover, I knew that. But his name meant something else too. Something evil.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Oh, how I longed to be human again. To be able to go out in daylight without getting weird stares. To see my family again, to have them not be afraid of me. _Please, God,_ I thought, _please help me.._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"Edward." The name sounded so familiar. Like I myself had known him. He seemed important, like he would have something to do with my life, whether it have been in the past, or be in the future.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

With a sigh, I crawled out of bed, turned my MP3 Player off, and put on a comfortable pair of jeans. It had been seven months since my transformation. My skin was pale, bags had formed under my eyes, and in all honesty, I looked much better than I ever had. And I was only sixteen. I was stuck like this forever. "Thelisa!" yelled my somewhat adoptive father, Alexander.

"What?" I yelled back, tying my hair back in a ponytail as I stared into the mirror. I had been so close to death, and Alex had saved me… at a price. I had become a vampire. A vampire with no life.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true_

"Come on! You know what today is!"

"I know," I called back, sighing. "Today is the day we go to the hospital, where I have to practice my self restraint just so he can visit a dying patient, pretend to be family, and save them from dying. Just so I won't be lonely. As if I'm lonely," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that," Alex stated, appearing in the doorway. I snarled at him, angry that he was in my room. His blond hair was wavy, shoulder length, and shiny. His smile was warm, and his eyes were a light topaz.

"Yeah, well maybe you wouldn't have if you had of stayed out of my business," I snapped, turning back to the mirror. My eyes were black.

"Maybe you should feed before we go, Thelisa. It might be easier for you to resist, considering you haven't eaten in a week."

"I don't want to go, Alex," I told him, resisting the urge to jump out the window at attack the cat on the sill. My stomach grumbled slightly, and I realized I was hungry.

"Thelisa, I'm doing this for you. You're still sixteen, and you always will be, in appearance, at least. Me, on the other hand, am thirty-two in appearance. You know how old I am, Thelisa."

"Two hundred three tomorrow, Alex," I murmured. "And I'll be seventeen in human years tomorrow, eight months as a vampire. I'm not stupid."

"Thelisa, I never said you were. I know you're smart. Ever since you started going back to school, you've been making straight A's."

"Because I can't forget anything I hear, Alex," I said, pushing him out of the doorway with my inhuman strength. Now, please. Can we go? I want to get something to eat right quick, before we go see who there is around my age that's about to die."

"All right, all right," Alex sighed. "Let's go." Within a spilt second, the house was empty.

"Yes, Miss Atkinson, I need to visit a patient. Please step aside." Alex's voice was sharp, his eyes glaring. I myself was slightly annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Sir, Thelisa isn't allowed on the fourth floor," protested Miss Atkinson. "Only nurses and doctors are allowed up there." I muffled a groan at how stubborn this woman was being. We had been standing here for the past fifteen minutes arguing.

"She wants to be a doctor when she grows, up, Miss Atkinson," Alex stated. "She needs to see this. I can have you fired if you argue anymore," he added when Atkinson opened her mouth to argue. She nodded silently, and opened the door for us to go through.

"Well?" Alex asked an hour later. We had visited every patient that was close to my age, and near death. Two of them were my age, and suffering of some illness called Vibrio vulnificus, whatever that was. They were twins, if I were to be completely honest.

"What about those twins?" I asked. "Whatever they're suffering of, it looks really bad."

"But there's a chance they'll get better," Alex frowned.

"They're dying, Alex," I said. "Really. Let's just get them. Their parents are dead anyway, correct?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then all they have are each other. Might as well save them."

"All right," Alex sighed. "We have to get them both at the same time. And it'll look like they're in pain because of the illness, not the venom…"

And that's how I got a brother and a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

'So… we can never die?' asked Daniel, looking at his now pale white hands. He glanced at his sister, who was doing the same thing.

'Never,' I replied. 'Unless, of course, you wanted to die of that illness.'

'I didn't want to die,' replied Allison. 'And I didn't want Daniel to die, either,' she added when she saw Daniel open his mouth to speak.

'You have to admit though,' he stated, 'that death might have been preferred to the three days of pain.'

I shrugged. 'I was near death when I was bitten by Alex. He saved my life, and I'm grateful for it. The only reason you two were bitten was because Alex felt that I needed a friend. And you two were twins, so I decided to have you both bitten.' Allison nodded, while Daniel stared at his hand more.

'I guess we ought to thank you, Thelisa,' Allison stated. 'Though I don't really understand.'

'What don't you understand?'

'Vampires don't sleep in coffins?'

'Myth.'

'Vampires can't go out in sunlight?'

'Myth. Though you should stay away from humans on sunny days. That's why we live where we live. It's almost always raining, or it's cloudy out, so we almost never see the sun.'

'So… we can't turn into bats either?'

'Nope. Yet another myth, Allison.'

'Do we have super strength and super speed though?'

'Well, yes, I guess you could put it that way. The proper term would be 'in human'.' Allison nodded. 'So,' I continued, 'Alex has to go to town, and we have the place to ourselves.' Small talk sucks. But we had to get to know each other. Or so I thought. Not long after, Daniel and Allison retired to their room to discuss matters they deemed not worthy of my knowing. Or so I thought. I followed them up the stairs, picking up every word of their discussion. I guess they have yet to figure out how good vampire hearing is.

'What do you think?' Daniel asked in a quiet tone, looking at his sister.

'About what?' Allison retorted.

'Becoming a vampire.'

'It's better than death.'

'Yes, but our parents are dead.'

'Alex adopted us, in a way. So when you think about it, our parents aren't dead.' They disappeared into their room, closing the door behind them. I went into mine, still listening. 'I don't think this is a good idea,' Daniel stated. 'We're vampires. We drink human blood.'

'As if,' I muttered. 'We drink animal blood. We don't touch humans.'

'Did you hear that?' asked Allison.

'Hear what?'

'I thought I heard Thelisa say something…'

'Probably just your imagination.'

'Yeah…'

I ignored the rest of the conversation as I plugged my Ipod into my stereo and turned it on.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Whilst under the surface_

_Don't know what your expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the under, just caught in the undertone_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone_

_What if Allison and Daniel never became adjusted to life as a vampire? _It was that thought that popped into my mind as I plopped onto my bed. _What if I made a complete mistake with picking them? All I wanted was to save a couple of people. I never once thought of what they would have to go through. How much self-restraint they'd have to practice… just like I did._

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_Be less like you._ The words rang through my head. 'That would be a nice change, wouldn't it?' I asked myself in a low voice. Being nothing like Alex, meaning I wouldn't be a vampire… I would be a dead human instead… Not having to worry about not attacking a human accidentally…

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart, right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

_Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

'Thelisa!' called Alex. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon, the door was open, and he was sitting on the end of my bed.

'Yes, Alex?' I asked. I grabbed my stereo remote and hit the pause button.

'How are Daniel and Allison adjusting so far?'

'Ask them yourself. I think they discovered their acute hearing senses today when I was listening to them talk. Allison didn't seem so troubled, but Daniel wasn't all that happy.'

'I'll go talk to him later,' Alex thought out loud. 'I'm going hunting soon, for Daniel and Allison. If you want, I can bring back some extras for you.'

'Thanks, Alex.'

'Your welcome, Thelisa.' And with that, he was gone.

'We have to drink this?' Allison asked, her voice high pitched.

'If you ever want to go outside and interact with humans again,' I told her, taking a drink of the substance in the cup Alex had handed me. 'Besides,' I added, 'it's not like it's human blood. If you must know, it's – what is it, Alex?'

'Cow blood,' Alex replied immediately.

'See?' I asked. 'When you two ate meat that came from a cow, you were pretty well drinking this stuff.'

'Then… Can we have some steak, or something?' asked Daniel sceptically.

'Um… we can't eat human foods,' Alex answered, looking at the jug of blood in front of him on the counter.

'Why not?' Daniel demanded. 'Why can't we eat food?'

'It makes us sick,' I replied, my voice low and soft. 'And then, about an hour later, we start throwing our stomachs up. Almost literally. It's best that you just drink the blood. It tastes almost the same as cow meat anyway.'  
'And you know this how?' Allison asked, taking a careful sip after asking the question.

'I've only been a vampire for eight months, sheesh,' I said. 'I do remember some aspects of human life.'

'It doesn't taste too bad,' admitted Allison. She poked Daniel, who was still staring at the contents of his cup like it was something gross. 'Come on, Dan. Try it.'

'Oh. Um.' He lifted the cup to his mouth, took a sip, and swallowed slowly. 'I guess it isn't so bad,' he said after a moment's silence. 'I could get used to it…'

'You have to,' I told him, annoyed. Was every new vampire like this? _I sure as hell hope not_, I thought. _I sure as hell hope not_.

School. Where every vampire doesn't want to go. Especially one as young as me. People were bound to notice sooner or later that I wasn't aging, or looking any different at the end of each summer. I just hoped it wouldn't be soon. I looked up at the rusting school sign that read: _Cobequid Educational Centre_ in rusting letters with a sigh. _A new school, a new life, a new start_. I looked over at Daniel and Allison, who looked just as nervous as I felt. All of the different scents, some good, some bad immediately stunned me when I entered the school. Some were stronger than others; some so weak I could hardly smell them. I looked back at Allison again, and noticed that she was fighting the urge to run after the strongest of the scents. I didn't know what she smelled, but it was probably just as tempting as what I smelled.

'Don't let the sense control you,' I hissed to her. 'It could ruin what we've been hiding.' She nodded curtly in response, her jaw tightening. Her pale skin seemed to shine brightly in the little light that came from the lights on the ceilings, and her long black hair was tied back. Daniel's black hair was slicked back, making him look strangely like something I'd seen in a dream before. I shook it off, not wanting to think about dreams. I hadn't had one since before my transformation.

'How can I help you three?' asked the secretary as I reached the office. Daniel and Allison were right behind me.

'We registered a few days ago,' I told her. 'Thelisa, Daniel, and Allison Pearston.'

'Hold on a moment, please,' the secretary replied, moving to her computer. She typed a few quick words, and then hit the print button on the keyboard. 'You all have the same homeroom. This will be a lot easier than I thought.' I smiled at her when she looked out way, hiding all of my emotions. This woman sounded like a total nutcase so far. I sure as hell hoped I wouldn't be seeing much of her.

'This woman sounds like a total nutcase,' I muttered for Daniel and Allison to hear. They nodded in response; they had already discovered their hearing abilities. I looked back toward the secretary just in time to take our schedules, as well as three sheets of paper that had directions to all of our classes on them. I scanned my schedule quickly, handing Daniel and Allison theirs. Homeroom first period, then we separated right up until lunch, then had Biology together. Interesting.

'Homeroom it is, then,' I heard Daniel murmur. I nodded to him, and we slowly walked down the hall toward room 303, which was homeroom. I was the first to spot it, and opened the door when I reached it. As the door opened, I repressed a hiss at the wave of smell that crossed my nose. The teacher, who had been speaking, paused in the middle of a sentence (or so I thought) and looked up.

'Can I help you three?' he asked. His voice was soft, yet held a sort of tone to it that said 'don't mess with me'.

'We're transfer students,' I answered. 'This is our homeroom.'

'Oh. Um… Alexandra, move beside Eric. Allison, you can sit where Alexandra was just sitting-' he pointed to where a girl was standing up to move –'Thelisa, you can sit next to Chris…' He pointed to a guy sitting by himself at the back of the room. I went to sit down, ignoring the rest of his words, which was about where Daniel would be sitting. Chris looked up when I plopped down beside him, looking alarmed.

'Hi,' I said. 'I'm Thelisa.' I didn't bother to hold out my hand for him to shake. It would probably just make him more alarmed that my body temperature was well below 30 degrees Celsius.

'Chris,' he mumbled. 'Chris West.' He looked away, out the window, and I looked toward the board. There was no need for me to get friendly with humans. Especially when his scent was so strong. Fighting the scent, I placed my hand on my knee and squeezed, hoping it would help. Sadly, it didn't.

And it was about to get worse.


End file.
